Lucian
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lucian | jname=ゴヨウ | tmname=Goyō | image=Diamond Pearl Lucian.png | size=200px | caption=Art from Diamond and Pearl | colors=yes| eyes=Purple| hair=Purple| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Pokémon League (Sinnoh)| specialist=yes | type= types | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP035 | epname=An Elite Meet and Greet! | enva=David Lapkin | java=Daisuke Namikawa | }} Lucian (Japanese: ゴヨウ Goyō) is a and member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. In the games In , Lucian is the fourth member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. He is an avid reader: when the player enters his room at the , he will comment that he has just finished a book. Once the player has become the , he can be found at Canalave Library, but will return to the League for rematches. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Lucian.png |prize= 7560 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Lucian |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Lucian.png |prize= 7080|before Stark Mountain}}/ 9000|after Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Lucian |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Soundproof |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Levitate |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Psychic|type2=Fighting |ability=Steadfast |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Drain Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes ; * Before battle :"Ah, you timed your arrival well. I've just finished reading a book, you see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucian. I am a user of the type. I must say, you've already proven yourself to be outstanding by coming this far. They say I am the toughest of the Elite Four. I'm afraid I will have to go all out against you to live up to that reputation." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Hmm... Now what should I do..." * Upon being defeated :"I see. You getting past the three before me was no fluke. Your power is real." * After being defeated :"Congratulations. You have beaten the Elite Four. However, that doesn't mean you're done with the Pokémon league. There remains the . I should warn you—the Champion is far stronger than the Elite Four. Now, go on. Step through the doorway to your final battle." :"I'll be reading books until the next challenger arrives. That will calm my nerves, so that I may deal with all situations without panicking." ;Canalave Library * First variant :"...Ah, hello. You’re here to read, too? Books are wonderful things. The thoughts of people written in books stretch beyond time and space. I was just reading a book of philosophy from an ancient, far-off land. Their ' ' was a word that described both and . That people even back then understood the basic tenets of the universe... It fills me with a serene sense of inspiration. I imagine we'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Take care." * Second variant :"...Ah, hello. You’re here to read, too? Books are wonderful things. The thoughts of people written in books stretch beyond time and space. I was just reading a collection of observations on Pokémon in the wild. One article addresses the question why Pokémon would go into a Poké Ball. According to this article, this behavior is based on instinct. A weakened Pokémon will curl up tight in an effort to heal itself. The Poké Ball was invented to take advantage of that protective instinct. I imagine we'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Take care." * Third variant :"...Ah, hello. You’re here to read, too? Books are wonderful things. The thoughts of people written in books stretch beyond time and space. I was just reading an analytical tome on humankind. It examines the human species from cultural and social perspectives. This is a thought-provoking quote: 'It all began without humans. The end will also be without humans.' The world we share with Pokémon... Does it exist for us? I imagine we'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Take care." * Fourth variant :"...Ah, hello. You’re here to read, too? Books are wonderful things. The thoughts of people written in books stretch beyond time and space. I was just reading a collection of essays on the science-fiction genre. There was one quote attributed to a novelist I found remarkable. 'Though love may lose, kindness wins.' I find that philosophical and, at the same time, compassionate. I imagine we'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Take care." * Fifth variant :"...Ah, hello. You’re here to read, too? Books are wonderful things. The thoughts of people written in books stretch beyond time and space. I was just reading a collection of letters written by an artist long ago. More precisely, they were written to the artist's younger brother. 'The stars above tantalize from across infinite space. Feeling their gaze from so far away, I am charmed again by life.' The artist must have come to a conclusion seeing the night sky... It's an affirmation of life. It's very moving. I imagine we'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Take care." Sprites In the anime Lucian debuted in An Elite Meet and Greet!. He was first seen battling with his on television. Then, he met and in a Pokémon Center. He informed them about the and later had a against and her using his . Buizel's attacks didn't have much of an effect, if any, on Bronzong. Following , Bronzong used to defeat its opponent. Lucian later had a rematch against Dawn and Buizel, though he ended the battle prematurely because he saw that the pair had improved, but still needed some work. He made a brief cameo appearance on television in Top-Down Training!. He battled Cynthia for her title of Pokémon Champion of the Sinnoh League, but was defeated. He also made a brief cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Lucian is polite and more than happy to help out a budding . He builds up his defenses and continues to evade an opponent's attacks in an attempt to learn his opponent's strategy and exhaust them before striking back. Lucian is also in tune with his Pokémon's own sense of rhythm, and uses this to get the most out of them in . Pokémon This listing is of Lucian's known Pokémon in the : On hand Billy Beach |desc= is Lucian's main Pokémon. The first time he used it was in An Elite Meet and Greet!, where it d 's newly captured . Because Buizel didn't listen to Dawn, he quickly lost. Later in the same episode, they had a rematch, and because Buizel was now listening to Dawn, the battle went better. However, Lucian eventually recalled Bronzong, saying that he had just wanted to prove Buizel's potential for becoming strong. Lucian's match against Cynthia's Garchomp was televised in Top-Down Training!, but the Bronze Bell Pokémon was soon knocked out by the Mach Pokémon's powerful . Bronzong also appeared alongside Lucian during the credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Bronzong's known moves are , , and .}} on television in a battle against a 's . It was easily able to dodge all of Scizor's attacks and finally knock it out with a single strike, despite the type disadvantage. Girafarig's only known move is .}} Temporary 's newly caught was being stolen away by , Lucian used him to battle against the thieves, showing Dawn that she could also be able to command the Sea Weasel Pokémon which had been disobeying her during her battle with Lucian. Under Lucian's command, Buizel quickly defeated Jessie's Dustox and James's Carnivine.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浪川大輔 Daisuke Namikawa |en=David Lapkin |fi=Aku Laitinen |pl=Janusz Wituch |pt_br=Ricardo Sawaya |pt_eu=Pedro Cardoso |es_la=Eduardo Garza |es_eu=Alejandro García}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lucian, along with Bertha and Aaron, appears during the , having been enlisted by the Pokémon Association to decipher Charon's notebook that was stolen by 's Kit. Using his talents in reading books, Lucian is able to easily figure out what the book says and gives it to Diamond and so they can use it to stop Charon from capturing the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. In this , Lucian's reading skills are shown to be great enough for him to easily finish a book in only a few mere moments. Pokémon On hand is the only known Pokémon in Lucian's possession. Girafarig was used to move books with its mind and bring them to its Trainer. None of Girafarig's moves are known}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Lucian makes a brief appearance in Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!. He watched Hareta's battle with Koya in the audience. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Lucian or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=16/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=007/018}} |type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=18/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=006/018}} |type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=008/018}} |type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=28/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=005/018}} |type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=041/090|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=012/DPt-P}} LV.X|type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=103/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=042/090}} LV.X|type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=106/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=009/018}} |type=Supporter|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=92/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=016/018}} Trivia * In , Lucian is the only member of the Sinnoh Elite Four whose Pokémon are all of his specialty type. * One of the old men on , who is only found in , may be Lucian's grandfather as he has a grandson who enjoys reading and who has a library of books on . * While Lucian's clothes are colored maroon in his official Ken Sugimori artwork and the anime, they are colored magenta in his game sprites. * Two members of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and Lucian, share their names with the main characters of Konami's for the DS. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Lucian es:Delos fr:Lucio it:Luciano ja:ゴヨウ zh:悟松